


A Will to Win

by ketchupblood



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupblood/pseuds/ketchupblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kintarou asks Chitose a (mostly serious) question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Will to Win

**Author's Note:**

> **Table/Prompt:** [Quotes](http://ketchupblood.livejournal.com/63109.html)/ _Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much_ – Oscar Wilde

Chitose smiled when he saw Kintarou's red hair bouncing through the lunchroom, expecting to be bombarded with questions about today's lunch or whether or not Shiraishi's poison arm was _still_ poisonous, but they didn't come. Kintarou walked almost sedately to his table and slid into a chair across from him, stuck his elbows on his table and propped his head up on his hands.

Chitose raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Oi, Chitose..." Kintarou muttered, "Do you think Koshimae would have won if the tennis ball hadn't been stupid and broke?"

"What?" Chitose put his sandwich down. "I thought you were excited that you guys could fight eye to eye or something."

"Yeah, but," he hesitated, "I think that I would still like to win."

"Idiot," Chitose said affectively. "Just become better than him, then."

Kintarou fidgeted in his seat as he thought about it. Then he grinned. "Hey, do you think Shiraishi's arm is still poisonous?"


End file.
